


Some Things Are Worth the Consequences

by proboning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proboning/pseuds/proboning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, sometimes detention is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Worth the Consequences

It was barely there. The sound. It was probably more imagined than actually heard, but that’s not what’s important. What is important is that it’s there in the first place. Caused by a boredom collectively felt between five people.

The funny thing is that none of the five students can bring themselves to regret it. From the middle of the room, Dean looks around, eyes passing over all of his friends.

Jo sits slumped in the desk, her head falling over the back rest, blond hair cascading its way to the dirty tile. Every few seconds you can make out a pink bubble peeking it’s way over her jutting chin.

Ash sits kitty corner to Jo, completely folded over the desk, his arms limp at his sides and head almost hanging over the edge. He doesn’t snore, but sometimes he lets out a deep breath, causing the chunk of his mullet that’s falling into his face to fly out before resting back against his lips. And much to the disgust of Dean, and most likely everyone else, a small puddle of drool is beginning to form by the corner of Ash’s mouth.

Two seats up and one row over sits Dean’s younger brother Sam. It’s hard to tell what Sam is doing, but knowing his geek boy tendencies, he’s probably actually using this time to study or do his homework. Such a waste of detention.

The last in their little group sits in the farthest back corner of the room, wearing all black and probably planning the death of the student who ratted on them all. Crowley doesn’t like his time wasted, and he will get revenge for it. The poor shmuck should have known not to mess with Crowley. The kid scares everyone. Even Gabriel, and those two have been friends for ages.

Dean heaves a deep sigh and looks up at the clock once again, only forty-five more minutes. His brows furrow pathetically at the thought and he drops his head onto the cool desk.

The reason they’re here is actually pretty great, even if not all of them were caught, ie. Gabriel, Ruby and even a reluctant Cas.

It would probably be nice to know how it all went down, so here’s what happened:

It’s kind of all Dean’s fault, even though he’d never admit it and he really didn’t mean for anything to happen. Dean’s a pretty popular guy, he’s got loads of friends and has pretty much charmed his way into the panties of every girl on the cheer squad, volleyball team, a few soccer players, and even a teacher (but that’s unmentionable).

For a long time Dean was dating a girl named Lisa Braeden. Lisa is a pretty sweet girl, Dean’s friends didn’t like her, his parent’s didn’t like her, and Sam sure as Hell didn’t like her. And Sam not liking one of Dean’s girlfriends is a pretty big deal, because Sam likes everyone and Dean weighs a lot on his brother’s opinion. Sam knows what’s good and not good for Dean. So the fact that Sam didn’t like Lisa already had Dean on edge and a little bit regretful of even asking her out. That and the epiphany that he was in love with his closest friend- closest male friend- Cas, had him freaking out and dumping Lisa fast.

Lisa, didn’t like that. She was planning on using Dean to make her even more popular and to help win prom queen. Dean being in love with Cas, makes that impossible. So she got even, tried scaring Cas away and make Dean crawl back to her for comfort. She had a few football players intimidate Cas, even going as far as throwing a few punches and threatening his sister Anna.

Crowley, being the sneaky little shit that he is, found out what had happened and, in turn, told Dean and Gabriel. Dean, being Cas’s boyfriend, and Gabriel, being Cas’s older brother, were livid. Their anger seemed to radiate and help piss all of their other friends off too. Hence why Ruby, Jo, Ash, and Sam were even involved.

So, once again because of Crowley, they soon found out that Lisa Braeden isn’t a pure little peach. This fact wasn’t really that new, but it was still surprising to find out she had a _sex tape_.

And what better way to get back at someone than leaking that little gem. To the whole school. This is where Ash came in, he hacked onto her computer, snagged the file and then let it loose on the school’s system. All the computers are connected, and all of them were put on a continuous loop of the tape, as was the projector in the cafeteria and auditorium. Ash even went as far as having the thing play over the security t.v.’s.

That, of course, wasn’t enough, so along with outing the footage, Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Ruby, Jo, Crowley, and Cas spray painted ‘Call Lisa Braeden for a live show! 518-692-3647’ on the whole of the football field.

Everyone got to school to see Lisa getting it doggy style by a running back. And Ash is smart, it took them hours to get the footage to stop looping. So Lisa was humiliated, and grounded, and Dean and company were satisfied.

Well, until some kid told the principal he knew a couple of the kids who did it. So they all got a ‘stern talking to’ and a two hour detention. Everyone knows that, secretly, Principal Singer thought it was hilarious. Also, a few people (Gabe, Sam, Dean, and Cas) know that Singer and Crowley have a thing, but that‘s beside the point.

And that’s the story of how Dean ended up detention with four of his closest friends. Dean smirks to himself and sits up, waiting for Adler to let them go. As soon as Dean gets comfortable, starting to hear the barely there sound of the clock ticking again, Adler looks up from his laptop lazily. “All of you idiots get outta my sight.” He announces.

Dean jerks up, grinning at it finally being over. He heads towards the door, looking back in time to see Jo smack Ash on the back of the head to wake him up. Ash jerks and flails his arms, barely missing Jo. Jo just rolls her eyes and musses his mullet, leaving Ash grumbling about it as he stands up.

Gabriel and Cas wait outside the room, latching on to Sam and Dean, respectfully, as they walk out of the room.

Making their way out of the school, Jo looks over to Crowley, smirking at his brooding expression. “So, have ya found out who the rat is, Crowley?” She asks.

Crowley’s eyebrow twitches then a small, and creepy, smile breaks out on his lips. “Of course I did, Joanna, and he’ll very soon regret it.”

Dean looks down at Cas, sees a small smile twitch on his lips, and runs his fingers through unruly dark brown hair. Eyes that could easily rival the sky flick up to meet Dean’s own and the twitch turns into a full blown grin. And yeah, two hours of a barely there tick was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Second dive into the Supernatural fandom. I have soft spot for AUs, so it's generally what I write. I hope this is enjoyable for you all!  
> It's not beta'd so, sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
